The present invention relates generally to magnetic devices that include wire windings around a core. More particularly, this invention pertains to magnetic devices that transfer, balance, distribute or allocate power between different loads in an electric circuit, such as lamp ballast circuits.
Multiple gas discharge lamps may be connected on different circuit paths so that if one lamp burns out, the other lamps can remain lit. In some applications, the lamps require more power to start or ignite. In such a circuit, a lamp that ignites first may clamp the startup voltage, and other lamps connected on different circuit paths may receive insufficient startup voltage and remain unlit. There are other situations where multiple lamps on multiple parallel outputs must receive higher voltages to start or ignite, and the lamp to start first clamps the startup voltage, reducing available power for other loads.
Others have attempted to overcome such problems by providing a separate power source for each load or lamp. However, these conventional solutions add components and cost to the overall circuit application. These conventional solutions also increase the size, power consumption, and heat produced by the overall circuit application. Another solution is placing each lamp on a separate circuit with its own power source, which is also costly and adds components.
What is needed, then, are improvements in magnet devices for lamp ballast circuits.